<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding each other’s demons by Ben_Phantomhive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382013">Understanding each other’s demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Phantomhive/pseuds/Ben_Phantomhive'>Ben_Phantomhive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Mild Gore, Murder, Original Character(s), Talk of murder, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Phantomhive/pseuds/Ben_Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Erwin and Lisa start working together they try to understand each other. They learn about each other's demons,and Lisa sees Erwin's true colours.</p><p>Based on my comic series over at my instagram @ben_phantomhive and tumblr @ben-phantomhive-trash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Understanding each other’s demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basic information you need to know if you havent followed my comic: Erwin is the product of Jekyll trying to merge himself and Hyde back and failing terribly. He did not only create Erwin,but he also created Jack,who is much more evil. Jack manipulated Erwin into killing Carew cause he would not let Lisa help them,and Lisa knows. In this scene,Erwin and Lisa try to understand each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London is a really weird city,and a double faced one. What's that? No,no. It's not because the rich have “facades”,they are not the most important part of society. Yes,they move the threads,but that's it. They live through the day. They work. They have their fun. But the most beautiful part comes in the night,where true humanity shows up. Prostitutes,homeless people,and those who do not conform to their peers. It wasn't pretty,but it was beautiful. This is the people that made society work. Sadly,tonight's latest craze wasn't if Lord Savage was seen talking with a male prostitute or if Henry Jekyll and Emma Carew were gonna end together,though it did have to do with the Carew family,the head of the family dying to be concrete. Dying is a very loose term,the actual word would be something like...being murdered. Yeah,that 's right. Sir Danvers Carew was murdered,and it was the hottest topic of conversation of that night,even the murderer was talking about it!</p><p>I know what you are thinking,who would want to kill a good old man? Many people,actually,but only one actually did it. His name? Erwin Jack Hare. He had only had a mind for about two weeks and he had already been manipulated into murdering someone. He wasnt dumb,god no,he had the mind of a really greatintellectual. But with enough fear and strategy,anyone can be manipulated into doing the most awful stuff. Oh sorry,I was ranting. I guess I feel bad for the little guy,but you are not here to hear my pity. I will tell you what he is doing,alright?</p><p>Quick question,what's a bad but quick way to numb mental pain? Alcohol! It wasn't working for our friend Erwin,neither it did for his lab partner Lisa. Yep,they were getting wasted together,on top of the roof of the laboratory to be exact. A cheap booze bottle being shared between them.</p><p>“So you know I did it?”-Erwin was curled up in a little ball looking at the smoke coming out of the nearby houses.</p><p>“Yeah,I saw you running out of our houses,you weren't exactly quiet.”</p><p>“...Why didn't you get the police? Edward set London on fire and you know Henry is not the most heterosexual man,you wouldnt have trouble incriminating me of murder.”</p><p>“I don't want to get Henry in danger.”</p><p>“You would kick Henry's ass if you had the chance”</p><p>“...Yeah.”</p><p>It's not that Lisa had a big grudge against Jekyll,but he only heard about him through Edward,and Edward did have a grudge against him.</p><p>“So why are you keeping me safe?”</p><p>“...This is gonna sound really selfish.”</p><p>“And I'm a murderer,try to beat that one.”</p><p>“I'm sure I will.”-Lisa chuckled and took a gulp of booze before talking.-”Between you and I...I don't really care? Like,yeah,he was my father,but he was keeping me from being someone. He wanted me to just become a housewife and have kids,and that's not what I want for myself. Like I know murder isnt ok but sometimes a girl just gotta,kick the ladder,you know?”</p><p>“...jeez.”</p><p>“Told you. Isn't that fucked up?”</p><p>“I mean,it's a little bit fucked up...but I get it. Jekyll had to cut all the ties with his family to pursue science,and he is a man.”</p><p>“Jeez Hyde never told me that.”</p><p>“Hyde says many things except the truth”</p><p>They shared a moment of comforting silence. In this awful situation people usually showed their true colours.</p><p>“How did he go out?”</p><p>“Pardon me?”-the question took Erwin by surprise,he was just about to take a sip of their shared drink.</p><p>“How did you,you know,kill him?”</p><p>“...Are you sure you want to know?”</p><p>“I have seen a horse being eaten by hungry homeless people,you can't really make it gross than that.”</p><p>“...A single stab on the throat.”</p><p>“So that's why you looked like a butcher.”</p><p>“Yeah,do you know how hard it was to cover up? Lanyon looked like he was going to die on the spot”-Erwin laughed in the way a teen would laugh while telling their friends they were asked out by a hot person.</p><p>“...I can't help but notice,that's extremely gorey for Hyde,let alone Jekyll. Was it your idea or…?”</p><p>“...No,Jekyll has too many people on his head. This one is just awful.”</p><p>“That sucks…”</p><p>“...Lisa,would you promise me something?”</p><p>“What do I have to promise?”</p><p>“Promise me that even if I have to lose myself you will bring them back.”</p><p>“...So like,if you have to die?”</p><p>“Yeah. Not that I want to die but I wasn't supposed to exist. I can see how much Robert loved Henry and how much Rachel cared for Edward. I like receiving their attention but I'm not them,I'm not who they want.”</p><p>“...That's...That's very kind of you Erwin…”</p><p>“So? Do you promise me that you will get them back?”</p><p>“Yes...Yes,I do.”</p><p>Erwin may not be what others wanted,but Lisa saw Erwin. Not for Hyde,not for Jekyll,but for Erwin. And if this was what he wanted she could not take that away from him. But for now they could enjoy the stars and the sky,that wasn't a problem for today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this story I recommend checking my comic over at my instagram @ben_phantomhive and tumblr @ben-phantomhive-trash<br/>Hope you liked it ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>